


Our Symphonies

by i_care_about_him



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Introspettivo, M/M, Queer as Folk, Raccolta di flashfics, Romantico, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_care_about_him/pseuds/i_care_about_him
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tredici flashfic per raccontare quelle due meraviglie di Brian Kinney e Justin Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Symphonies

**Author's Note:**

> Tredici flashfic per raccontare la storia d'amore tra Brian e Justin ispirate ai titoli di canzoni che il mio mp4 ha riprodotto in modalità shuffle.

1\. In The Cold Light Of Morning - Placebo  
Quando apri gli occhi, leggermente impastati per colpa della misera notte di sonno appena conclusa – dato che l’hai passata a fare ben altro anziché dormire –, la tua vista è piuttosto sfocata, ma ti permette comunque di delineare l’etereo profilo di Justin che ancora dorme di fianco a te, alla tua sinistra, una mano abbandonata sul petto candido e nudo, i lunghi capelli biondi sparpagliati sul cuscino, le lenzuola blu a coprirgli le parti intime. Passi una mano fra quei setosi fili dorati, in estasi, poi gli sfiori una guancia con la punta delle dita e lui, pian piano, si muove, va in contro alle carezze della tua mano e apre i suoi bellissimi occhi chiari, fissandoli immediatamente nei tuoi. Un attimo e ti sorride. E finalmente, dopo tutti quei mesi passati lontano l’uno dall’altro – mesi che lui ha passato in quella fottuta New York cercando di farsi un nome e diventare famoso, mesi in cui tu ti sei lentamente logorato – anche tu sorridi, di un sorriso puro e felice. Ti sporgi per baciarlo e adesso più che mai sai che solo il tuo Raggio di Sole, nella fredda luce della mattina che si sta riversando su di voi, è in grado di scaldarti.

 

2\. Without You I'm Nothing - Placebo  
«Vaffanculo, cazzo! Vaffanculo!»  
Senti Justin imprecare a voce fin troppo alta mentre, dopo una bella doccia calda, esci dal bagno con l’asciugamano rosso stretto in vita e fai appena in tempo a vederlo scagliare a terra la matita e a stringersi al petto la mano destra, l’album da disegno abbandonato sulle sue gambe incrociate. Senza dire una parola ti avvicini a lui, ti siedi sul bordo del letto, al suo fianco, e gli prendi la mano tremante tra le tue, massaggiandola dolcemente.  
«Non... non riesco più a disegnare, Brian», ti dice, in un sussurro.  
«Non dire stronzate, Raggio di Sole», ribatti subito, fissandolo negli occhi, senza smettere di strofinargli le dita. «Hai subìto un'aggressione, devi dare alla tua mano il tempo necessario per riprendersi, per recuperare le forze. E tu devi avere più fiducia in te stesso e nelle tue capacità. Dimostra a tutti quegli etero omofobi del cazzo là fuori che non hanno vinto, che sei ancora vivo, pronto ad avere un successo che loro non avranno mai... solo così riuscirai a diventare il nuovo Andy Warhol», concludi, sorridendo.  
Justin ridacchia, poi ti sorride dolcemente – con amore –, e appoggia la testa sulla tua spalla umida.  
«Senza di te non sono niente», ti mormora all’improvviso, quasi vicino all'orecchio.  
E tu, per quanto non sopporti quelle frasi tipicamente da lesbiche – che definisci patetiche, per non dire ridicolmente romantiche –, non puoi fare a meno di sorridere alla dolcezza che quel ragazzino – sognatore, testardo e coraggioso – riesce a dimostrarti.  
«Forza, lascia riposare per qualche minuto la mano», gli dici, sdraiandoti sul materasso, per poi afferrarlo per un polso e trascinarlo sopra il tuo petto, sorridendogli maliziosamente. «Voglio che tu, più tardi, mi faccia un ritratto. Completamente nudo. Ed esigo che il mio cazzo sia fedelmente riprodotto nei minimi dettagli. Quindi, perché non cominci a visionare da vicino il materiale su cui dovrai lavorare al meglio?»  
Justin scuote la testa, ridendo, e senza che servano altre parole, lancia l’asciugamano che avevi intorno ai fianchi sul pavimento, lontano. Molto lontano.

 

3\. I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance  
Continui a ripeterlo nella tua testa, come fosse un mantra, una cantilena noiosa, una nenia fastidiosa. Mentre lo baci – io non ti amo –, mentre lo scopi a dovere – io non ti amo –, mentre gli stringi i capelli e vieni nella sua bella bocca perfetta – io non ti amo –, mentre balli con lui al Babylon – io non ti amo –, mentre lo trascini nella Dark Room – io non ti amo –, mentre attendi nella sala d’aspetto dell’ospedale per sapere se è ancora vivo – io non ti amo –, mentre lo vedi andare via con Ethan – io non ti amo –, mentre ritorna da te – io non ti amo –, mentre ti sorride – io non ti amo –, mentre lo guardi disegnare – io non ti amo –, mentre inchioda i suoi occhi azzurri nei tuoi – io non ti amo –, mentre ti regge la fronte e ti accarezza la schiena ogni volta che ti ritrovi inginocchiato davanti alla tavoletta del cesso a vomitare anche l’anima per colpa di quella fottuta radioterapia – io non ti amo –. Ma, per quanto continui a ripetere a te stesso di non amarlo, per quanto neghi quel terrificante sentimento chiamato amore, sai perfettamente che quella testolina bionda ti ha rubato il cuore. Sin dall’inizio.

 

4\. Lose Control - Evanescence  
Cerchi di mantenere la calma, ci provi davvero ma, per quanto tu gli stia intimando di stare zitto, Michael ha tutta l’intenzione di farti saltare i nervi. E, per tua sfortuna, ci sta riuscendo meravigliosamente.  
«Avresti dovuto lasciarlo morire lì dov’era!»  
Quelle parole, quelle fottute parole appena uscite dalla bocca del tuo migliore amico riferite a Justin, ti fanno ribollire il sangue di rabbia repressa mandandolo fino al cervello. Non riesci più a pensare in maniera lucida. In un secondo ti ritrovi ad alzare il braccio destro e a sferragli un pugno sull’occhio. Tu, Brian Kinney, per la prima volta in tutta la tua vita, hai tirato un pugno a Michael Novotny.  
Ed è solo quando pensi di aver davvero toccato il fondo picchiando l’amico di una vita che capisci che il fondo, in realtà, non l’hai ancora toccato. La sera stessa chiami uno gigolò. Uno gigolò biondo, magro, con gli occhi azzurri. Uno gigolò che deve assomigliare, in qualche modo, a lui, al tuo Justin. Ma i suoi capelli non sono biondi e setosi come i suoi, i suoi occhi non sono azzurri come i suoi, la sua pelle non è bianca e morbida come la sua... lui non è Justin. Non vuoi sapere il suo nome – niente nomi, ricordi? –. Non lo baci nemmeno – baci solo le sue labbra, ricordi anche questo? –. Lo fai solamente sdraiare a pancia sotto sul letto, allunghi la mano, esitante, per toccargli i capelli – ma ti ripeti che quei capelli non sono i suoi, quindi lasci perdere – e te lo scopi cercando di immaginare Justin sotto di te. Ma non è lo stesso. Non è caldo come lui, non è stretto come lui, non è morbido come lui. Lo paghi trecento dollari. Tu, Brian Kinney, il gay più desiderato di tutta Pittsburgh, che paghi trecento dollari per una scopata quando puoi avere chiunque soltanto schioccando le dita. Assurdo.  
E trovi ancora più assurdo il fatto che, il giorno dopo, mentre ti stai scopando l’ennesimo ragazzo random sul tavolo del tuo loft, al posto suo vedi Justin, che geme, che strizza gli occhi, che ti stringe i fianchi con le cosce. Hai le allucinazioni e, sbagliando, dai tutta la colpa alle droghe che prendi. Non appena la tua fantasia svanisce, con poche cerimonie, sbatti fuori di casa il ragazzo.  
«Maledetto Raggio di Sole!», sbotti, mentre prendi una bottiglia di Jim Beam e ne versi una quantità elevata nel bicchiere.  
Ti butti sul divano e mandi giù un sorso piuttosto generoso del liquore scuro prima di lasciar cadere la testa all’indietro. E, all’improvviso, capisci. Capisci che le droghe non c'entrano nulla. Capisci che quella testolina bionda ti manca più dell’aria. Capisci che Justin, che sia accanto a te o meno, ti sta facendo perdere il controllo sulla tua vita.

 

5\. Lullaby - The Cure  
Senti la voce di Justin – incredibilmente intonata – provenire chiara e limpida dalla stanza accanto, mentre culla non solo le orecchie di tuo figlio, ma anche le tue. Melanie e Lindsay hanno deciso di lasciarti Gus per un week-end intero e tu, insieme al tuo Raggio di Sole, hai deciso di passarlo in tutta tranquillità a Britin, il vostro bellissimo ed immenso castello in West Virginia, lontani dal trambusto di Pittsburgh.  
Lentamente, la splendida voce di Justin cessa e tu, sdraiato nella penombra di una delle innumerevoli camere da letto, sorridi. Gus ha sempre adorato Justin, così come Justin ha sempre adorato tuo figlio. E, benché il tuo piccolo campione abbia quasi sette anni, continua a pretendere la ninnananna e che gliela canti sempre e solo lui. Sospiri. Anche se non ne hai alcun motivo, sei quasi geloso del rapporto che si è creato – e rafforzato – tra di loro durante gli anni.  
«Si è addormentato?», chiedi, non appena vedi il tuo biondo artista varcare la soglia della stanza.  
«Sì», ti risponde, mentre gattona sul letto come un piccolo felino affamato, vi si inginocchia sopra e si toglie la canottiera scura. «D’altronde, abbiamo giocato tutto il pomeriggio... era parecchio stanco e si è addormentato quasi subito.»  
«Già, ho notato quanto vi siete divertiti senza di me...»  
Justin ti fissa un attimo, poi ti pizzica un fianco e ride.  
«Andiamo, Brian, non fare il gelosone.»  
«Io non sono geloso. La gelosia è per le lesbiche», ribatti subito, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Brian, lo so quanto ami tuo figlio, e quanto lui ami te. Non devi essere geloso. Ma, insomma, tu hai una certa età... non potresti mai stare tutto il pomeriggio a corrergli dietro come un matto», ti punzecchia, ridendo ancora.  
«Piccolo insolente!», esclami, fingendoti offeso, mentre, con pochi collaudati movimenti, ti inginocchi anche tu sul materasso, davanti a lui, e cominci a solleticargli i fianchi, facendolo contorcere. Sei quasi tentato di torturarlo così tutta la notte ma, visto che avete modi decisamente migliori per trascorrerla, smetti di tormentarlo e gli passi una mano tra i capelli. Una volta che le sue risate si sono placate e il suo respiro è tornato regolare, ti sorride dolcemente e i suoi occhi sembrano brillare ancora più intensamente alla flebile luce lunare che filtra dalla grande finestra. Posa la mano sinistra sul tuo fianco nudo e il freddo della fede – gemella alla tua – che porta all’anulare ti fa rabbrividire leggermente di piacere, quasi rinfrescandoti in quella afosa serata di mezza estate.  
Appoggi la fronte contro la sua per qualche secondo e socchiudi gli occhi prima di baciarlo, solleticando piano la sua lingua con la tua, afferrandolo saldamente per la vita.  
«Spero che tu non sia stanco quanto Gus», gli sussurri all’orecchio, per poi mordicchiarne delicatamente il lobo. «Perché questa notte ho intenzione di farti lavorare a lungo, per tante ore...»  
Justin ridacchia e ti accarezza una guancia.  
«Sarà un piacere lavorare sotto di lei, signore.»

 

6\. Can't Let You Go - Adam Lambert  
Ti appoggi sul materasso con il gomito destro e lo guardi mentre rilassa i tratti del volto dopo l’orgasmo appena provato – gli occhi chiusi, la bocca semiaperta, la fronte leggermente imperlata di sudore –. Il nodo si forma, immediato, nella tua gola, impedendoti quasi di respirare, lo stomaco ti si attorciglia e ti sta facendo male come se qualcuno ci avesse sferrato contro un pugno atroce, gli occhi ti diventano leggermente liquidi. Non puoi fare a meno di allungare la mano sinistra e appoggiarla sui suoi capelli, prima di farla scivolare lungo la sua guancia che trovi bagnata – e preghi che quella sia una goccia di sudore e non una lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo perché non potresti mai perdonartelo, non potresti mai sopportarlo –, in una carezza delicata, piena di amore. E Justin riapre piano le palpebre, ti fissa con i suoi occhi azzurri – ma che ora noti essere velati da una leggera sfumatura di grigio – e poi ti sorride. Rimani a guardarlo ancora per qualche secondo – per imprimerti la sua immagine nella memoria così da tirarla fuori e usarla nei tuoi giorni solitari per non sentirti mai davvero solo, per sentirlo ancora accanto a te –, poi gli circondi la testa con un braccio, lasciando scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli, e nascondi il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, mentre lui ti abbraccia stretto e ti accarezza piano il polpaccio sinistro con il piede.  
Ed è in quell’esatto momento che vorresti soltanto dirgli: «Fanculo a New York, non posso lasciarti andare, ti voglio qui con me». Ma non puoi farlo, perché ormai è troppo tardi. Perché ora, l’unica cosa che puoi fare è trattenere le lacrime, essere fottutamente orgoglioso di lui e lasciarlo libero di vivere il suo sogno.

 

7\. You Think You're A Man - Full Frontal  
«Vieni o te ne vai? O vieni e poi te ne vai? O vieni e rimani?»  
Quel bellissimo biondino – di cui non sai nemmeno il nome – che sei riuscito a rimorchiare fuori dal Babylon e a portarti a casa quella sera, vestito così schifosamente male da farlo quasi sembrare eterosessuale – con quel giacchino blu dalle maniche troppo lunghe, quella orribile camicia a quadrettoni, quella maglietta bianca, quei jeans sformati, quelle scarpe da ginnastica – e a dir poco petulante, ti fissa, fermo, immobile, e tu allarghi le braccia per farti ammirare, mostrandoti in tutta la tua nudità, bellissimo quanto un dio dell'Olimpo. Ed è proprio nel momento in cui credi che quel ragazzino scapperà via, impaurito, che si toglie il giacchino blu e viene verso di te, lentamente. E non ci vuole poi molto – il tempo di assaggiare le sue morbidissime e carnose labbra – perché vi ritroviate sul tuo letto, mentre lui sembra già andare in estasi con dei semplici movimenti della tua mano sul suo cazzo. E non ti ci vuole poi molto nemmeno per capire che lui è ancora puro ed innocente – in tutti i sensi –, visto che finge soltanto di fare il saccente, il ragazzino esperto e vissuto, ma che poi farfuglia di essere attivo, passivo e persino ambidestro e non sa neanche cosa diavolo sia il rimming. Ridi e continui ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe, mentre pensi: “Tu credi di essere un uomo, ma sei soltanto un ragazzino. Ma questa notte, grazie a me, finalmente, lo diventerai.”

 

8\. Only Time - Enya  
«Che ci vediamo la prossima settimana, il prossimo mese... o mai più... non importa, è solo tempo.»  
Dio solo sa quanto cazzo ti sia costato dire quelle parole proprio mentre un fottuto groppo ti sta attanagliando la gola – un groppo che nemmeno il migliore dei liquori che hai versato in entrambi i vostri bicchieri è capace di disintegrare –. Non riesci più a reggere lo sguardo di Justin – deluso, triste, malinconico –, così abbassi per un attimo gli occhi sul pavimento e poi gli dai le spalle. E ti senti crollare, ti senti di merda, perché non sai se riuscirai a resistere senza di lui – non ora che è diventato troppo importante per te –, non sai se riuscirai a sopportare il pensiero che, forse, potreste davvero non rivedervi mai più – e il tuo non è pessimismo, ma solo realismo, perché nella vita non sai mai cosa possa succedere –. Non sai se riuscirai a sopportare l'idea – assurda, infondata, impensabile – di lui a New York che si innamora di un altro e, lentamente, si dimentica di te e ti trasforma solo in uno dei suoi tanti ricordi. Stringi forte il bicchiere tra le dita, serri le mascelle e ti dici che no, cazzo, il tuo Raggio di Sole non potrà mai dimenticarti, proprio come tu non potrai mai dimenticarti di lui. E allora preghi, preghi davvero che quello che vi dividerà – oltre ad alcune miglia di distanza –, sia solo tempo.  
Lo senti appoggiare il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul Mies van der Rohe e prendere qualcosa in mano. Qualcosa che tu hai già capito di che si tratta.  
«Non li hai restituiti?», ti chiede, mostrandoti la scatolina rossa.  
Ti giri di nuovo verso di lui, passandoti una mano sul collo, e scuoti piano la testa.  
«Non li ho restituiti.»  
E sorridi nel momento in cui Justin apre la scatolina e con le dita sfiora gli anelli dorati – i vostri anelli, gli anelli che avreste dovuto scambiarvi il giorno del vostro matrimonio come segno di amore e fedeltà – che vi sono al suo interno. Rialza il viso su di te, mentre chiude la piccola custodia e la riappoggia sul tavolino. Lentamente si avvicina a te e ti prende una mano tra la sua, guardandoti negli occhi.  
«Non ci servono anelli o giuramenti per provare che ci amiamo. Lo sappiamo già.»  
Sorridi, di un sorriso malinconico, per poi sospirare e sorridere di nuovo, questa volta di un sorriso orgoglioso.  
«Ce l’hai fatta.»  
«A fare cosa?», ti chiede, sorridendo a sua volta.  
«A diventare... il miglior omosessuale che potessi immaginare.»  
Justin sorride ancora e abbassa lo sguardo per qualche secondo, mentre il sorriso sulle sue labbra, a poco a poco, si spegne. Gli sorridi quando rialza il viso su di te ma, nell’attimo in cui senti le lacrime spingere per uscire e l’angoscia invaderti il corpo, lo afferri per la nuca con una mano e lo baci – un bacio disperato, un bacio pieno di dolore –, il più a lungo possibile, per poi appoggiare la fronte contro la sua, ad occhi chiusi, riprendere fiato e ritornare a baciarlo con foga – perché non sei mai sazio della sua bocca e adesso più che mai hai bisogno di sentirla sulla tua per imprimerti il suo sapore come il più dolce dei nettari –, gemendo tutta la tua sofferenza tra le sue labbra. Poi lo guardi, gli sorridi ancora, e Justin ricambia il sorriso, accarezzandoti i capelli. Un altro bacio, poi un tuo sospiro, e un altro bacio ancora. L’ultimo. 

 

9\. Hunter - 30 Seconds To Mars  
È proprio quando butti la giacca nella tua Jeep nera e pensi che la tua serata – iniziata con il peggior pompino della tua vita – non potrà che concludersi nella noia più totale che arriva un miracolo. Alzi lo sguardo e rimani senza fiato. I tuoi occhi verdi hanno appena individuato il più bel ragazzo che tu abbia mai visto. Cammina lentamente, con disinvoltura, come se fosse il padrone di tutta Liberty Avenue, guardandosi attorno, per poi appoggiarsi con la schiena ad un palo ed inclinare la testa proprio nel momento in cui si accorge del tuo sguardo puntato su di lui. Sorridi con malizia. La serata non è ancora finita. La notte è lunga. La caccia è aperta. Anche questa sera sei tu il cacciatore.  
Mandi mentalmente a fanculo la tua frocia combriccola – Michael, Emmett e Theodore – perché lo vuoi, vuoi maledettamente quel gran bel pezzo di carne fresca. Cammini con passo sicuro verso la tua preda e, cazzo, da vicino è ancora più bello – capelli biondi, splendidi occhi azzurri, bocca perfetta e carnosa che non vedi l'ora di poter baciare e mordere –. E senti il basso ventre andare in fiamme al solo pensiero di quello che potresti fare con il suo corpo, calda promessa di un piacere infinito.  
«Come va? Hai combinato qualcosa?», gli domandi.  
Fa spallucce.  
«Solo... qualche giretto nei bar. Boytoy. Meathook.»  
«Meathook? Davvero?», inarchi le sopracciglia con fare malizioso. «Allora ti piacciono i sadomaso?»  
«Certo.»  
Pieghi le labbra all’interno della bocca per poi umettarle con la lingua. Sorridi appena quando capisci che, quasi sicuramente, è puro – puro in ogni senso –. Puro come un angelo appena sceso dal Paradiso, ma sei pronto a scommettere che dentro brucia più dell’Inferno stesso.  
«Dove vai?»  
«In nessun posto.»  
Lo fissi in quelle pozze cristalline e profonde che sono i suoi occhi.  
«Ti cambio il programma», gli dici, con voce sensuale, senza sapere che, quella sera, non sei più tu il cacciatore, ma sei la preda. Senza sapere che, a quel piccolo angelo biondo, cambierai il programma di una notte, ma che lui, invece, cambierà il programma di tutta la tua vita.

 

10\. Bleed - Evanescence  
Il rumore secco della mazza da baseball, che viene scagliata sul cranio di Justin da quel figlio di puttana di Chris Hobbs, continua a rimbombarti nella testa, mentre ti trovi seduto su una delle sedie nella sala d’attesa dell’ospedale a fissare la parete di fronte a te. Bianca. Bianca come la sciarpa di seta che hai deciso di comprare per farti un regalo nel giorno del tuo trentesimo compleanno. Bianca come la sciarpa di seta con cui stavi per suicidarti. Bianca come la sciarpa di seta che aveva Justin intorno al collo mentre ballavate insieme, felici e sorridenti, al suo prom. Bianca come la sciarpa di seta che ora hai ancora tu intorno al collo. Ma non è più bianca come prima. Adesso è rossa. Rossa del sangue di Justin. Rossa del suo sangue che ha imbrattato tutto – i suoi capelli, il suo viso, la sua camicia, le tue mani –. Strizzi gli occhi, cercando di cancellare dalla tua mente tutto quello che è successo – tu che vedi Hobbs avanzare dallo specchietto laterale della tua Jeep, tu che richiami Justin urlando il suo nome per avvertirlo del pericolo, Justin che si gira con il suo bellissimo sorriso raggiante stampato sulle labbra, il legno della mazza da baseball che si infrange sulla sua testa, Justin che cade a terra, tu che urli ancora, tu che ti accasci sul suo corpo inerme –, cercando di cancellare tutto quel dannato rosso. Ma non ci riesci. Continui a rivedere quella scena, ancora, ancora ed ancora, a sentire l'odore del parcheggio sotterraneo, a vedere tutto quel sangue, a provare tutto quel dolore.  
Riapri gli occhi lentamente e la vista è appannata, gli occhi umidi. Quasi non senti più Michael, seduto accanto a te, che ti accarezza la nuca. Non senti più nulla. Solo dolore. Un dolore sordo e atroce al petto, vicino al cuore. Una lacrima ti riga il viso, scendendo lungo la guancia e morendo fra le tue labbra. Tu, Brian Kinney, che non hai pianto nemmeno per la morte di quello stronzo di tuo padre, stai piangendo. Piangi, perché rivuoi indietro il tuo Raggio di Sole, sano e salvo. Piangi perché sai che se dovesse morire, sarà il tuo cuore a cominciare a sanguinare.

 

11\. Together Again - Evanescence  
Quasi non ricordi quanto le sue labbra fossero piene, soffici e rosse – perfette da baciare, mordere, leccare –, quanto il suo sorriso fosse luminoso – splendente proprio come un raggio di sole –, quanto i suoi occhi fossero belli e azzurri – limpidi come l’acqua –, e quanto il suo culo fosse morbido e sodo – il più bel culo che tu abbia mai visto e toccato –. E Cristo, non sopporti l’idea che anche quell'avanzo di un violinista di Ian abbia potuto possederlo, portandotelo via per mesi – mesi che a te sono sembrati durare un’eternità –. Ma fanculo a Ian, fanculo al suo cazzo di violino tortura-gatti e fanculo a tutto il resto, adesso Justin è lì, davanti a te, che ti sorride e cerca di slacciare il gemello destro della tua camicia bianca, e tu non puoi fare a meno di afferrarlo per la nuca per baciarlo e poi togliergli il maglione scuro. Poco dopo, ormai entrambi nudi, lo stendi sulla scrivania del tuo ufficio e lui, immediatamente, ti stringe forte le braccia con le dita e ti incatena i fianchi con le gambe, mentre cominci a scoparlo con tutta la passione che hai in corpo. Chiudi gli occhi, gemi insieme a lui, infili le dita tra i suoi lunghi capelli biondi quando, piano, inarca la schiena e getta la testa all’indietro, perdendoti e affondando sempre di più nel suo bollente anello di muscoli. E così, dopo tanto tempo, siete ancora insieme. Di nuovo.

 

12\. Three Words - Cheryl Cole feat. Will.I.Am  
Hai rischiato di perderlo di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta, per quella fottuta bomba scoppiata al Babylon. E non te lo saresti mai perdonato, non questa volta, non dopo tutto quello che avete passato, non dopo tutto quello che avete subìto, non dopo aver abbattuto tutti quegli ostacoli che sembravano insormontabili, non dopo il ballo, Ethan, i Pink Posse, il cancro, Hollywood... no. Ne avete passate troppe – infinitamente troppe – per finire così. Non sarebbe giusto. Sei addirittura arrivato a pregare Dio – un Dio che non sei nemmeno certo che esista, un Dio su cui non hai mai fatto affidamento, un Dio che non hai mai calcolato, un Dio in cui, semplicemente, non hai mai creduto –. A pregarlo – mentre lo cercavi tra le macerie –, a supplicarlo – mentre speravi che nessuno dei cadaveri che vedevi riversi a terra fosse il suo –, ad implorarlo – mentre speravi che nessuna delle macchie di sangue che imbrattavano il terreno fosse sua –, solo per il tuo Justin.  
Ed ora che siete fuori da quel posto maledetto, ora che siete in mezzo a tutto quel trambusto fatto di sirene d’ambulanza e feriti, e lui è vivo – sconvolto, spaventato, sanguinante, sporco di polvere e fuliggine, ma vivo –, lo abbracci di nuovo, a lungo, stringendo tra le dita il giubbetto scuro che gli hanno dato i paramedici.  
Sciogli l’abbraccio e sospiri.  
«Quando ho sentito la radio ho provato a chiamarti al cellulare, ma non rispondevi», ti fermi un secondo e ti passi una mano sul labbro. «Ero... così spaventato...», ridi nervosamente, cercando di mascherare la paura che hai provato, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. «Riuscivo solo a pensare: ‘Per favore, fa' che non gli succeda niente’...»  
Justin ti guarda con i suoi incredibili occhi azzurri, puri e sinceri, ed è in quel preciso istante che ti dai del maledetto coglione per aver sprecato così tanto tempo. E allora mandi a fanculo il tuo orgoglio del cazzo, mandi a fanculo tutta la merda che vi è stata buttata addosso negli anni, lo guardi ancora un secondo prima di tirarlo di nuovo contro di te, passargli un braccio sulle spalle e avvicinare la bocca al suo orecchio.  
«I love you...», gli sussurri, piano, quelle tre parole – parole che Justin ha sempre voluto sentirsi dire, parole che tu non sei mai riuscito a confessargli, parole che, per ben cinque anni, gli hai sempre negato –.  
Senti Justin trasalire ed emettere un sospiro, così ti allontani piano dal suo petto, mentre lui ti guarda, quasi incredulo.  
«I love you», gli ripeti, questa volta con voce più ferma, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
E finalmente vedi la sua bocca distendersi in un sorriso bellissimo, luminoso e commosso – il suo più bel sorriso di sempre –, prima che possa prenderti il viso tra le mani e posare le sue labbra sulle tue in un bacio che sa di amore – amore vero –. In un bacio che, semplicemente, sa di voi.

 

13\. Come Home - Placebo  
Quella mattina non vuoi aprire gli occhi. Quella mattina vorresti soltanto dormire in eterno e non svegliarti mai più. Restare disteso lì, sul letto, a pancia in giù, completamente nudo, in attesa che il sonno – o la morte – ti rapisca e ti porti con sé. Sotto di te non senti più il calore che il corpo di Justin, durante la notte, abbracciato a te, è riuscito a trasmetterti. Adesso senti solo il freddo delle lenzuola. Ti muovi leggermente e respiri il suo profumo, il profumo che ha lasciato sul cuscino, sulle coperte, su di te. Quel profumo che cerchi di incanalare il più possibile nelle narici, fino ai polmoni, per riempirli con la migliore delle fragranze. Ti costringi ad aprire gli occhi solo dopo parecchi minuti e subito una lacrima ti scivola via, andando a creare una macchiolina più scura sul cuscino. Dannazione.  
I giorni subito dopo la sua partenza per New York sono i peggiori, per te. Odi rincasare dopo aver passato tutto il giorno a lavorare alla Kinnetik – il loft ti sembra troppo grande, troppo vuoto, troppo statico senza di lui –, e non trovarlo sul divano, ad aspettarti, con il suo sorriso raggiante che è capace di illuminare anche la più brutta delle tue giornate. Odi mangiare in completa solitudine – senza lui e le sue ottime ricette culinarie che era solito prepararti –. Odi andare a letto la sera e infilarti sotto quelle lenzuola troppo fredde – senza avere accanto il suo corpo da poter abbracciare, stringere, accarezzare, baciare ed amare –. E odi sentirti così male, così perso senza il tuo Raggio di Sole. Ci sono giorni – quei fottutissimi giorni –, in cui credi di non farcela, in cui non hai la forza di fare nulla – neanche di alzarti dal letto –, in cui la sua lontananza si fa troppo pesante da poter sopportare. E ti ripeti che tu sei ancora Brian Kinney, cazzo, che devi farcela, che devi reagire – anche se è maledettamente dura –, che non hai alcuna intenzione di diventare come una di quelle vecchie e patetiche checche isteriche che si struggono per amore. Allora ti rifugi nell’autodistruzione – perché è questo l'unico modo che conosci per reagire alle avversità –, anneghi i tuoi dispiaceri nell’alcool, cerchi conforto nelle droghe e nel fumo, ma niente di tutto questo è capace di darti sollievo. E così, completamente fatto e sbronzo, te ne stai lì, sul letto, quando l’unica cosa che vorresti fare è prendere quel cazzo di cordless, chiamare Justin e dirgli solo: «Ti prego, vieni a casa.»


End file.
